vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:千本桜 (Senbonzakura)/@comment-89.130.147.107-20181118113500
if I may, I would like to suggest a better translation for the english lyrics the dauntless High-collar revolution openminded anti-war country Rolling a bycicle with the rising sun desintegrate the evil spirits runnning through the belt line, being on the move is no big deal boys and girls, glory awaits awaits after death in battle o thousand cherry trees covered by the night, your voice can not reach us either it is a feast in this steel cage, take a look from that guillotine the three thousand worlds, in eternal darkness. sorrowful songs can not be heard either the indigo sky is far away, shoot it with that ray gun a veteran officer can be seen coming and going to the place of a courtesan you, and you, and everyone come and see the saints are marching. one, two, three, four Pass through Zenjou Gate, a ceremonial cleansing from the land of comfort surely our denoument will be filled with applause o thousand cherry trees covered by the night, your voice can not reach us either it is a feast in this steel cage, take a look from that guillotine the three thousand worlds, in eternal darkness. sorrowful songs can not be heard either the hill of hope is far away, launch that flash granade runnning through the belt line, being on the move is no big deal boys and girls, glory awaits awaits after death in battle o thousand cherry trees covered by the night, your voice can not reach us either it is a feast in this steel cage, jump off from that guillotine o thousand cherry trees covered by the night, you sing and I will dance it is a feast in this steel cage, now shuit it down with that ray gun I was told this song was about criticisng the westernization of japan but to be honest it seems more like a commentary on the dangers and monstrosity of totalitarianism such as the japanese imperial nationalism of back then. it is a narration from a a soldier that doesn't like what he is doing. the key to understand this lies in the role of sakura trees in this song, people have been saying they symbolize japanese culture and values as a whole but thats shallow, for japanese people sakura specifically convey the idea that live is short and thus should be valued. this song basically narrates that propaganda leads people to believe that it is okay to trample on others lives in order to manifest the nation's destiny, this goes both ways, from the military that is telling it soilders to die for glory, to the enemies they are killing for the sake of conquest. when it says "thousand cherry trees covered by the night" it means the respect for life has been forgotten. "your voice can not reach us either" means that not even morality remains the "three thousand worlds" is a reference to a buhdist system for classifying the different plains of existance. by saying they are covered in eternal darkness is a suggestion that people are forsaking the budisht value of discernment (since whatever the emperor says is right) the indigo sky symbolize a clear mind, this is something very universal in several mythologies, , the hill of hope is a way of saying "the future i dream of". the ray guns, flash granades are weapons of enlightment .here miku is basicly asking the chrerry trees to shoot some common sense into people. the part about the veteran visiting the courtesan then someone calling for people to watch saints marching, is a representation that when a regime is proven corrupt they just need to amp up the propaganda. it then scalates when mentioning the shinto gates, they are saying "you are acting on god's will to eradicate evil from the world, you will be succesful and return home a hero" finally when the chorus subtly changes to o thousand cherry trees covered by the night, you sing and I will dance it is a feast in this steel cage, now shuit it down with that ray gun it is asking the cherry trees to tell him how things should trully be and compromising to foloowing that, it then ask for the enlightment to crumble the "cage"